Bella's new life
by ReadAlert
Summary: In 1993 Bella lived a horrible life by being bullied by her school-mates, treated like an alien and outcast by the adults and ambused and raped by her drunk father, but everything changes when a group of royal vampires saves her and adopts her. Twelve years later her new family sends her to visit another vampire covern where she meet new friends and love.


Chapter 1: A sad beginning

**Year 1993**

**Bella's p.o.w**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan or Bella as I prefer to be called and I'm soon nineteen years old.

All my life is a living hell because nobody accept me for who I am, I'm just a freak for everybody and I also living with a horrible drinking father who abuses and raping me and everybody are just ignoring that.

Right now I'm on my way to school… unfortunately.

I parked my car and walked to the school building, but on my way to the locker I run into vicious Tanya and her gang and I took a deept breath and try pass get passed her.

First she didn't seem to notice me but then she hold out her foot so I tripped.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry… NOT!" she replied with a sarcastic sympathy and her four friends laughed wicked at her mean joke.

I stood up and robbed my injured elbow.

"What have I done to make you do this to me?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me think about it" Tanya said and seemed to pretend to think and answered" Maybe because you're a freak that exist!"

And her friends starts to laugh again.

Right then the school bell ringed and I was about to leave for class when Tanya grabbed me.

"And where do you think you're going, freak, we're not finished yet!"

The girls forced me to the brooms closet which they knew it could get stocked and I was locked in for five hours.

Then finally the door was opening and I looked into the janitors both surprised and furious face.

"And what on earth are you think you're doing here, the principal will take care of this!" he said and dragged me to the principal's office.

When I entered I sat down and looked nervous on the strict principal.

"Well, miss Swan, so you finally decided to show up" he said.

"I'm sorry, mr McCoy, but Tanya and her gang locked me in in a brooms closet and I was stocked there for five hours" I explained.

"Really, well, I find it to be an unbelievable story so there for you're suspended for the rest of the week" he decided.

I became both sad and angry.

"WHAT! But that's not fair!" I cried out.

Mr McCoy almost looked furious.

"Miss Swan, leave at once or I'll expel you!"

I stormed out of the office with tears in my eyes and got into my car.

'_Why is everybody treating me like I was a bad person, I don't remember that I have done them anything_' I thought sadly as I started the car.

I drove for hours until it was five o'clock and I drove home.

I was hoping that dad has fallen asleep but when I entered in the hallway I realized too late that he was awake when I heard a scream coming from the hallway'

"AN' WHERE THE HELL HAVE YA BEEN?"

He had drinking and alcohol with my dad was a dangerous combination.

"I was driving around a while" I answered trying hiding my fear.

"Ii ya hadn't notice there is an invention calling the telephone, you shoul' have called me, dos't anybody to that?"

I took a deep breath and tried to pass my dangerous dad but he grabbed in my arm so hard.

"And whe' are ya think ya going, hold it, kid, we have a lot to talk about!" he said.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Ya principal called me and told me that ya played hokey from school and made up an excuse that ya were locked in in a brooms closet!"

"But it did happen!" I replied.

Dad slapped me in the face and I fell down on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"DON'T YA DEAR RAISE YA VOICE TO ME, YA DAMN BITCH!"

By that he grabbed me in my arm and forced me up to the second floor and I understood right away what he was going to do.

"No! Please, dad! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After two hours dad had finally fall asleep and I staggered out to the bathroom and threw up.

After that I walked in to my bedroom and cried myself to sleep.

But an hour later I woke up by the smell of smoke.

I rushed out and saw that the hallway was on fire.

I bended down on all four and tried to crawling to dads bedroom, but the smoke was so thick that I could hardly breathe and then end up on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**If you liked it write to me what you think and that I should continue on this story.**


End file.
